Look What You Made Me Do
}} "Look What You Made Me Do" is a song by Taylor Swift from her sixth studio album ''reputation''. It was released as the lead single of the album through Big Machine Records on August 24, 2017. The official video was released on YouTube on August 27, 2017. It was written by Taylor Swift and Jack Antonoff. History and Critical Reception On 23 August 2017, Taylor Swift had announced that her sixth album would be called Reputation through her Instagram account. The next day, "Look What You Made Me Do" was released. When it was released on YouTube, it broke the record of most viewed video in first 24 hours, scoring 43.2 million views on its first day. As of February 2018, the video has currently 0.94 billion views on YouTube. Lyrics I don't like your little games Don't like your tilted stage The role you made me play Of the fool, no, I don't like you I don't like your perfect crime How you laugh when you lie You said the gun was mine Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (oh!) PRE-CHORUS But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined I check it once, then I check it twice, oh! CHORUS Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me Ooh, look what you made me Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me do I don't like your kingdom keys They once belonged to me You ask me for a place to sleep Locked me out and threw a feast (what!?) The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure (sure) Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours PRE-CHORUS But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time (nick of time) Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time (I do it all the time) I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined I check it once, then I check it twice, oh! CHORUS Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me do BRIDGE I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams (Ooh, look what you made me do) (Look what you made me do) (Look what you just made me do) "I'm sorry, the old Taylor can't come to the phone right now" (Ooh, look what you made me do) "Why?" (Look what you made me do) "Oh, 'cause she's dead!" (oh!) CHORUS Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me do Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me do Video Category:Singles Category:Reputation Category:Pop Category:Electoclash Category:Electropop Category:Reputation tracks